


Why We Call You Mom

by lplans_xo



Series: Pack Feels [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pack Feels, abrupt ending?, and scott/jackson, fluffy mess, i dont even know, if you squint theres some isaac/erica, might be complete shit, sorry for the ooc and mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lplans_xo/pseuds/lplans_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac was the first of them to call him mom. What the fuck is up with that? Does he look like a woman to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why We Call You Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Well, this might be shit but I posted it on FanFiction and the lot seemed to like it there so I figured I'd post it here too. Enjoy!

Stiles remembers the first time they called him mom. Actually, it was Isaac who said it first. It was the night after the full moon and they had just woken up after falling asleep before dawn. Stiles was in the kitchen cooking them all breakfast as they trudged in single file. Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Scott, Jackson, Lydia and last but not least, Derek. “Thanks mom.” Isaac murmured as Stiles set his plate full of food in front of him. No one even looked up from their food as it was said so Stiles just shrugged and went back to the oven. ‘He must be really tired to have said that’ Stiles thought to himself.

The second time was on at a pack movie night. Stiles was in the kitchen popping the popcorn when a cry came from the living room. “MOM!” Erica called, “They won’t stop fighting over what movie to watch!” Stiles hurried into the living room before anyone could wolf out. Lydia, Jackson and Scott were all fighting over what movie to watch. Lydia wanted to watch The Notebook. Jackson was insisting they watch The Dark Knight and Scott were complaining about how they never watched The Hangover last time. “Hey, hey guys calm your selves. How about this? We watch them all? Lydia’s first because she’s the girl and then Jackson, you can fight with Scott to see who goes next, alright?” All three heads nodded as Erica said “Thanks mom, I was two seconds away from killing them all.” Stiles glared at her as he walked back into the kitchen. “Erica, no talking about killing your siblings” Stiles said in a mocking tone. Erica just snorted and cuddled back into Isaacs’s side. He didn’t realize until he was waiting for the popcorn to finish, that she had called him mom too.

The third time someone called him mom was Scott. Jumping through the window he said “Ma I really need some help with his chemistry homework!” Stiles turned around and looked at Scott through narrowed eyes “Why do you all keep calling me that?” “Calling you what?” “Mom!” Scott looked at him like he had three heads. “You mean you don’t know?” He asked. Stiles dropped onto his bed. “Know what?” he asked. Scott was suddenly pacing and twisting his hands together. “Shit shit shit. You don’t know! We thought you knew! I have to go Stiles, I’ll call you later!” Stiles jumped up and called out but Scott was already out the window and running before he could ask what the fuck he was talking about. 

It was 2 a.m when Stiles got a text that woke him from his sleep.  
Scott; hey man. meet us downstairs we need to talk  
Stiles; what do you mean we? Its 2 in the morning scott.  
Scott; just open the door. We gotta talk.  
Stiles; fine fine, im coming

Stiles made his way down the stairs, eyes half closed and as quietly as he could. He made it to the door and wrenched it open to find the whole pack on his door step, minus one sour wolf. He stepped back to let them in and they all filed in, only after stopping to give Stiles a hug or kiss on the way by. They walked into the living room where they pushed him onto the sofa where he proceeded to bounce his legs up and down. It was eerily quiet until he asked what he had been trying to figure out all night. “What don’t I know?” 

All six teens looked at each other trying to find the words but none said anything until Lydia groaned and said “Do you know why we call you mom?” Stiles just shrugged and answered “I thought it was because I made you guys food and stuff.” They all laughed at that but said nothing. Finally Scott spoke up. “Stiles, there is a reason we call you mom. A very good reason in fact. Everything would be so much easier if you knew. Think hard Stiles. Think of the one very good reason why we would call you mom.” Stiles sat on his couch wracking his brain for any possible reason. Going through all the research he had done over the past year he suddenly took in a sharp breath. “Mate. I’m his mate?!” The teens all looked at each other sheepishly. “Well fuck.” 

####

Stiles woke up slowly, blinking as his sight came into focus. He was then suddenly aware that he, along with six other teenagers were all piled onto his bed. They had gone to bed after their little confession and somehow they all had managed to get spooned against each other at odd ends with Stiles being on the edge. He weaseled his way off and stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where his dad was sitting at the table drinking his coffee. “Sleep well?” asked the Sheriff. Stiles nodded while rubbing his eyes. Looking at the clock he said “Yeah dad, but look its already eight. You’ve got to go to work.” The Sheriff nodded and slowly got up and made his way to the door. Before leaving he called out “Make sure they lock the door when they leave Stiles! And tell them next time to bring sleeping bags or something. That can’t be comfortable.” Stiles just smiled. Slowly waking up, Stiles made three dozen pancakes before brushing his teeth, switching out of his pajamas and climbing into his jeep to go visit the one and only sour wolf. 

Driving through town, memories from last night swirled through his head. His pups, as he had taken to calling them, explained that he was in fact, Derek’s mate. Apparently they could smell it on him. The smell of home they said. “Haven’t you noticed that Derek hasn’t been around the last couple weeks?” Isaac asked. “He knows it too. So he’s hiding. He doesn’t want to force you into this. Not that he’s told any of us. But we know.” Stiles thought back over the last few weeks and they were right. He hadn’t seen Derek as much but when he had there had been little malice behind the words he that and Stiles had shared. And there had been less slamming him into walls but when he did there was even less space in between them. Something stirred in Stiles’ stomach at that thought. ‘No naughty thoughts’ He said to himself. ‘Not right now at least’.

The road to the Hale house was surrounded by trees and Stiles stepped on the gas eager to get to the house to try and talk to Derek. He wanted to tell him that it was cool. He totally could be his mate. Stiles had always known that he didn’t prefer one gender over another. And his crush on Lydia hadn’t been around in a long time. The house came into view as he brought the Jeep to a stop and put it in park. ‘Alright you can do this. You can just get out of the car and walk up to the house. C’mon don’t be a coward’ Stiles opened the car door and shuffled his way up the driveway and stairs and opened up the door to the house. “Derek? Where are you man? Derek? Sour wolf? Hel- oomph” Stiles found himself with his back pressed against the wall and red eyes glaring into his. “Hey there sour wolf, we gotta talk man.”

Derek’s fingers uncurled from Stiles’ jacket as he stepped away. “What do you want Stiles? You shouldn’t be here.” “Oh so you’re telling me you don’t want me here? I think I’m gonna call bullshit on that one, mate. 

####

 

As soon as the last word left his mouth, Stiles back against the wall with Derek’s hot body pressed up against him. “What did you just say?” He grounded out between clenched teeth. Stiles looked into his eyes and everything rushed out at once. “I said mate because you know that’s what we are, and I don’t mind, honest. We can make it work. And the pups don’t care either. That’s why they were calling me mom apparently? Did you know someone can smell like home? ‘Cause I sure as hell didn’t. And I kinda like being called mom, ya know? Makes me feel like I’m pack and now I’m gonna shut up because you’ve let me ramble for far too long.”

Derek’s gripped tightened on his shoulders “You know? And you came here? Why would you do that?!” Stiles shot him a look that clearly said ‘Really? You’re that stupid?’ “Obviously I’m here because I want you too.” Stiles replied. Derek released him and took step back. He scrubbed his hands up and down his face trying not to freak out. The wolf in him was bounding up and down. His mate accepted him! He should be ecstatic! “Stiles you need to go. Now. Leave.” Stiles looked at him at him with narrowed eyes. “No.” he said. “No. You are not pushing me away. I’m not one of the pups. And I’m not stupid; I know how you feel about me. Pushing people into walls to grind up on them isn’t exactly what I’d call subtle. I know you want me as much as I was you.” Stiles looked angry. “I know all about mates Derek. I’ve done the research. You’ll be stronger once we mate or whatever. The pups with finally be a family. I can see it in your eyes that you want me. Believe it or not, I want to be with you. I’m more than ready to play mom. For fucks sake I have been for weeks now while you hid like a kicked puppy; which I don’t get by the way. You don’t have to be afraid.”

“I am not afraid.” Derek grounded out. Stiles took a step forward with a determined look in his eyes. “Oh yeah? Then prove it.” Derek growled and rushed toward Stiles crashing their mouths together. Stiles reached up and grabbed the back of Derek’s head pulling them even closer together. Suddenly Derek pulled back leaving Stiles panting. “Not too bad sour wolf. But come back. I wasn’t done kissing you yet mister.” Derek scrunched up his nose but still kept his hands on Stiles’ ass. “So is this okay?” Stiles asked. “Because I mean I totally want this whole thing to continue because damn you are a good kisser. Like really good I mean wo—“Stiles was cut off as Derek reconnected their lips and then proceeded to move them onto the couch. The couch that hadn’t been there two weeks ago. Stiles pulled himself away to look around. “You’re renovating?” He asked as he looked around at the house that was no longer a burnt mess of ash. Derek cleared his throat and looked away. “Uh, yeah, I mean I was always planning too. And with everyone finally getting along I was thinking we could make this ours. Like our pack house.” Stiles’ caught his breath as he looked back to Derek. “Ours?” he asked. Derek nodded slowly and went to open his mouth but Stiles beat him to it. “Ours.” And with that he settled into Derek’s chest and let his mates’ heartbeat lull him to sleep. 

####

2 Months Later…

Things hadn’t as changed much as you would think. The pups still fought like cats and dogs, especially Jackson and Scott. Stiles had a feeling that something more was going on than he knew about but he would wait for one of them to come and talk to him like the good momma he is. 

The house was finished a little less than two weeks after Stiles’ confrontation of Derek. They had rebuilt it and added more. It now had seven rooms, one for each pup and one for the parents, as they had been named. The living room had been expanded and now held three huge couches and a giant TV that was used for movie nights. Despite the fact that there were in fact three places to sit, everyone normally sat packed together on one couch. Scott had explained to Stiles when he asked, he said it made them feel safe, calm. Stiles didn’t ask anymore after that. 

Things with Derek had been going good. Actually things were going really good. I mean who doesn’t love waking up being held by the hottest man in Beacon Hills? But the one thing they couldn’t agree on, was the one thing Stiles wanted the most. Sex. He was a normal, fully functioning seventeen year old boy. And when you have a boyfriend as hot as Derek, you get antsy. But Derek was fully against anything but the odd blow job until he was eighteen. That was months away! But no matter, Stiles had a plan that not even Mr. Sour Wolf could resist. It was time for a little game he liked to play called, ‘Walk around naked until I get laid’. And oh boy, was he going to play this as long as it takes. No one could resist a naked Stiles Stilinksi. 

 

####  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you if you read through! Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are always welcomed!


End file.
